


Five Minutes

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Markbum Canon Adventures [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Make Out Session, as always, blowjob, handjob, i guess that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Horny, needy Mark wanted to give Jaebum a blow job in the middle of the concert.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what exactly this is but I’ve been wanting to write this scene for quite a while now lmao so I hope it was okay? Though I personally thought this is shitty and rushed and… trash
> 
> Unbeta’d as well so please excuse the grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~PS: I wrote this for about 2 hours a few days ago and edited it today for another hour and 1.5k words were added? What the hell~~

 

 

_20 minutes._

20 minutes before Mark, Jaebum, and Youngjae needed to go up the stage again along with the other members—after Yugyeom and Jackson’s solo and unit performances, as well as the VCR to be presented to their fans.

 

The trio stepped out of the stage once their unit performance is finished, screams from their fans ringing against their ears along with the instructions from their staffs on what to do and where to go next.

 

They shouldn’t be in a rush—20 minutes is a _hell_ lot of time.  They can relax a bit, have their stylists fix their hair, maybe drink some beverages or just close their eyes and rest before changing their shirts or jackets (or have it totally removed, as what Mark seems to be doing a lot since their Europe leg), or put on a cap or have it removed, then go up the stage once again.

 

However, the two oldest members of the group have a totally different plan in mind.

 

While the sunshine of their group walks slowly and lazily towards their dressing room, showing zero cares about his hyungs thoughts or whereabouts—Mark and Jaebum are already rushing to take off their jackets, throwing them on the couch before sprinting outside and towards the private toilet room next to their dressing room.

 

“Five minutes, Mark.”  Jaebum grumbles as he was pulled in by an overly excited and _horny_ Mark inside the restroom—his back slamming against the locked door rather harshly as Mark looks at him with hungry look in his eyes.  Jaebum gulps heavily when Mark bares his sharp teeth, his tongue sticking out to glide against his puffed, red bottom lip. 

 

“Five minutes is all you have to make me cum.”  He grumbles when he feels Mark’s dainty hand against his bulge, stroking his erection that is barely concealed by his tight jeans.  Mark squeezed him before running his tongue against his sweaty neck up to the back of his ear, teething on one of his earrings, his teeth’s sharp edges grazing his skin, making goosebumps rise on the younger’s skin.

 

“Your wish is my command, baby.”  Mark leaves one last bite on Jaebum’s ear before suddenly going down on his knees, the sound of his clothed knees hitting the tiled floor ringing heavily against Jaebum’s ears.  Mark didn’t waste any more time—looking up to the younger with a glint of mischief in his eyes, as if to tell Jaebum that he accepts the challenge whole-heartedly, which made Jaebum groan internally, he sure is in for a lovely treat.

 

Mark unbuckles Jaebum’s belt and slides his jeans and boxers down his thighs within _seconds,_ and Jaebum hisses when Mark takes a hold of his throbbing dick.  He realizes that Mark had actually spit on his hand because he felt something slick against his dick upon the contact.

 

“Fuck—what the—“  Jaebum grasps the door handle with one hand while the other is on top of Mark’s fluffy hair when the older encloses the head of his dick inside his mouth, his tongue rolling against the bulbous head, while his long, strong fingers are pumping the rest that are not inside his mouth. 

 

“S-shit, _shit.”_ Mark hears a thud from above him when he hollows his cheeks to suck the life out of Jaebum’s head.  Pearls of precum hit his tongue and Mark moans around the length inside him, his own cock throbbing inside his jeans, but he knows that he can take care of if later—his priority is just to please Jaebum and blow him.

 

He had been wanting Jaebum inside his mouth for _days,_ but they are either always interrupted or cock blocked by the members, staff, or their managers, but this morning was what tipped Mark’s patience on the edge. 

 

 

~*~

 

He already have Jaebum in his mouth inside the shower, deep throating him slowly since he would need his voice for that night’s concert.  The moans that are escaping the younger’s mouth are music to his ears—he knows that he’ll never get tired of it, and hearing Jaebum’s bated breaths made him moan against the cock inside his mouth, feeling aroused more than ever so the hand that is pumping his own cock grew faster and tighter, the sensations of his moans against the younger’s cock causing Jaebum’s arousal to heighten.

 

“ _M-Mark…”_

 

Mark takes Jaebum’s cock out of his mouth and continued pumping him, the younger pressing his lips together and Mark can tell that Jaebum is close—until there are loud and continuous knocking (banging) on the shower door.

 

“Hyungs!  Manager-hyung says we only have 30 minutes and the rest of the showers are not available, I need to use this!”  Bambam’s statement was accompanied by another set out loud banging that forces Mark to stop blowing Jaebum.  Jaebum looks upset too, face still flushed and dick still hard, but he lets out a sigh in understanding.  Mark looks at him, pouting his red lips and looking down at his dick that is already turning flaccid.

 

“Hyungs!  Please, stop… blowing each other off or something, I don’t want to get killed by Manager-nim!  Jinyoung-hyung is also threatening me to do it fast since I take too long to get dressed!!”

 

“Fine!  Damn you!”  Mark yells in frustration before standing up, obviously upset for having his sexy time with Jaebum interrupted once again.  Jaebum just chuckled in front of him before grabbing his face and pecking his lips quickly.

 

“Let’s go, _baby._ We’ll have more time tonight, right?  Just wait for a little more…”  He gives Mark another kiss before they both step out of the shower, the younger grabbing their towels from the rack and wrapping it around themselves.  He unlocks the bathroom door and Bambam quickly steps inside, but not after Mark gives him a smack on his head.

 

“Hyung!  What’s that for?”

 

“I _freaking_ hate you.”  He glares at Bambam and Jaebum just pats the younger’s head whose lips are still pouting and face contorted in confusion.

 

“Just don’t mind him.  Now take a shower if you don’t want Jinyoung or Manager-hyung nagging at you.”

 

 

~*~

 

Therefore, to say the least, Mark is getting so _sexually_ frustrated.  He wanted Jaebum’s cock so _so bad_ , _God,_ he even _needed_ his cock right now like freaking oxygen.  Or more like oxygen, if Mark is being very honest.  That’s how horny he is.  Mark knows it’s unreasonable but his dick doesn’t give a fuck about what others think.  They don’t need their judgment right now.

 

Mark knows it’s a risk and for _Christ’s_ sake they are in the middle of the concert, but his lust and desire to have Jaebum in his mouth is making him brave and careless, his brain is currently at his dick and that’s everything that he can think about, much to his defense. 

 

When he brought it up with Jaebum before their unit stage, that he want to suck him off during their 20-minute break, the younger was a little hesitant, but he knows that the younger is sexually frustrated and horny too because of their interrupted _session_ that morning in the shower.

 

The younger finally cave in, just a few minutes ago, with the only condition that Mark should make him cum in five minutes, since that’s literally the only free time they have on top of the rest that they need to do before they come back on stage, and Mark is never the one to turn down a challenge.

 

Which what led them to this situation with Jaebum trapped against the door and Mark’s filthy mouth around his dick.

 

 

Another loud thud has been heard and the hand on his hair tightened a fraction when Mark eased half of Jaebum’s dick inside him, bobbing his head up and down while his hand gripped him tighter and harder, pumping him in sync with the bobs of his head, which is gradually increasing with every breath the two of them takes.  _Fuck._ Jaebum curses internally because it looks like Mark is determined to finish him off within five minutes.  Not that he hasn’t done that before, Mark is extremely good with his mouth, and hands, but they’re both slightly tired because of performing for almost 3 hours already, so he won’t expect to get so hard with just _seconds_ since Mark laid his mouth and hand on his dick.  Moreover, he is not expecting Mark to have this much energy as well.

 

“Dammit, Mark.  Your throat…”  Jaebum says but he cannot keep his hips from jolting forwards to fuck Mark’s mouth, Mark just eyed him through his fringe, telling him that he doesn’t give any single care about it right now, he even grunted against the head which led to Jaebum snapping his hips up to meet Mark’s mouth and strokes.  Jaebum looks down at Mark’s sweaty and flushed face, his dark pink lips wrapped around his girth, his precum and saliva surrounding the sides of his lips, and he cannot help but salivate as well at Mark’s developing biceps, the veins popping out at the back of his hand and the bulging muscles that the older has been trying to build slowly but surely.  He wants those arms around him, holding him tight as he fucks him hard and fast.  The image of Protein!Mark below him as he fucks through him created a haze in Jaebum’s mind and he moans aloud as he delivers a sporadic thrust forward—causing Mark to gag and swallow around his dick.

 

“S-shit, sorry, fuck, Mark—“  Jaebum apologizes because Mark might have a sore throat and they still need to be on stage, but Mark just simply pulls his cock out of his mouth with a loud pop, clearing the strain in his throat before smiling ruefully at the younger, causing Jaebum’s breath to get caught on his throat.

 

After the older withdraws his cock from his mouth, he continued to jack him off with harder, tighter, and more suffocating strokes.  With the lack of his hot cavern around he younger’s dick, he knows that Jaebum needed the extra stimulation to be able to reach his _goal_.  When Jaebum stares down at him with hooded gaze and trembling body, he slowly licks the younger’ precum at the sides of his lips, a great contrast with the movements of his hand against the pulsating muscle.

 

Jaebum growls when Mark’s thumb swipes against the head of his dick multiple times, which is, by the way, still leaking fresh precum again and _again_ , and he can’t believe that he’s already getting so, _so close_ to bursting white all over the place.  Jaebum’s sure it’s not even three minutes since Mark went down on his knees—which made him even more embarrassed as he feels the tips of his ears burning and his face at least two shades darker.

 

“Wow… you’re getting close, Bummie?”  Mark mutters sarcastically—feeling Jaebum’s cock twitching and throbbing heavily against his hand before tilting his head to the side as he increased the speed of his pumps, causing Jaebum’s hips to jerk forward, his body shuddering because of his impending orgasm, the embarrassment long forgotten as his release is approaching steadfastly with every pump and flick of Mark’s wrist.

 

“F-fuck, _fuck,_ Mark.  I won’t last long, _fuck.”_ Jaebum hisses and lets out a huge breath through his nose when the elder’s mouth is back on his cock—his tongue gliding over the pulsating vein on the underside before rapidly gliding it over his sensitive head.  Mark smirks around the cock inside his mouth when he sees Jaebum crumbling into pieces above him, his hands that are previously on his hair is now clawing at the door behind him—maybe trying to stop himself from fucking his mouth since he had already lost control earlier.  Jaebum may be horny, but he knows that the younger is looking after him all the time, even when his head is clouded with lust.

 

“Mark—“

 

Mark hums against Jaebum’s cock before letting it go with a pop, his strong hand not stopping the hurried, taut movements around his leader’s erection.

 

“I’m cumming…”  He grunts and groans through his nose, trying to stop being too loud, hence the people outside would hear him.  Mark just looked at him, smiling endearingly before jerking him off at a now more rapid and excruciating pace which made Jaebum’s eyes roll at the back of his head, his hands now gripping Mark’s shoulders, his nails digging against his skin, which made Mark smirk at how Jaebum is becoming so, so gone at the moment.

 

“I know, _baby_ …”  Mark presses a quick kiss against the head of Jaebum’s dick before reaching for the towel at the back pocket of his jeans.  “I know…”  He gives a kitten lick at the head before placing the towel on top of Jaebum’s dick, covering it completely to catch Jaebum’s cum since he knows that it won’t take long for the younger to explode—if the heavy twitching and Jaebum’s body quaking with each stroke are not enough indications.

 

“ _Cum for me, Jaebummie_.”

 

Jaebum didn’t need to be told twice—he arcs his back heavily when he finally orgasmed, his body shaking against the door and his lips shut tight to avoid unnecessary groans and moans to come out, but his hot, fast, and ragged breaths and rubbery legs are enough proof of the pleasure attacking his entire body.

 

The younger was rather taken aback when Mark rose to his feet, his not-so-busy hand grabbing his nape and clashes his mouth against his, kissing him fervidly and hungrily, swallowing all of his groans and moans of pleasure, his hands clutching Mark’s biceps to steady himself.  The elder’s tongue snaked inside his hot cavern, catching his own before taking it between his lips—sucking it and letting it go, staring at Jaebum with wide and dark eyes as he continues to stroke him to ride out his high—milking his already sensitive cock to the balls, causing a trail of hot, white pleasure sizzle beneath Jaebum’s heated and oversensitive skin.

 

“Goddammit.”  Jaebum slumps his body against Mark’s, his forehead resting against the elder’s as Mark continues to nuzzles his mouth with soft and small kisses, his smile growing wider and wider at how Jaebum looks gorgeously _wrecked_ at the moment.  Jaebum noticed Mark’s smirk but he is too tired to argue, so he just stares at Mark’s movements as the older removes his hand from his dick, bringing the soiled towel along as well.  He wipes the rest of Jaebum’s length to clean it up before using the other side to clean his own hand—disposing the soiled cloth in the bin right next to the toilet.  He tucks the younger back in his boxers and jeans, making Jaebum let out a small hiss at the sensitivity, zipping and buttoning him up before clasping his belt back for a good measure.

 

“Fuck.”  Jaebum giggles when he leans back from Mark, who is still wearing a smug smile on his face as he checks his watch playfully, the smug smile growing even wider at what he saw.

 

“Four minutes, _wow_ …”  He glances at Jaebum, who’s still evening out his breaths, before smirking at him, “You still have a minute to catch your breath and recuperate, I guess?”  Mark smirks and winks at the younger before walking towards the sink—washing his hands and mouth quickly— all the while looking at Jaebum in the eyes through the mirror as the younger just shakes his head in amusement, Mark can be too much of a tease sometimes—or most of the time.  Mark wipes his hands with paper towels before turning around to face Jaebum, leaning against the sink and as he sees the younger already walking towards him.

 

Jaebum envelopes the older in a tight embrace, breathing him in through his sweaty neck, before latching his mouth at the base, sucking just enough to make it a little red but not enough to bruise, before kissing his way up to Mark’s neck.  Mark groans as he clutches Jaebum’s broad shoulders, and he cannot help the moan that escaped his mouth when Jaebum whispered gravely and sexily against his ear.

 

“Get ready to get fucked ‘til you passed out tonight, Markeu…”

 

Mark can’t wait for the concert to finish.

 

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly wait for part two in a month maybe? HAHAHAHAHHAAH


End file.
